Memories
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: What if Maria didn't die on the ark? What if they found away to save her and send her to earth? What if Shadow met her again?
1. Prolouge

**I**** DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR OBJECTS IN THIS STORY ALL I OWN IS THE STORY ITSELF ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

I was in a hallway. It was completely made of metal save for few windows. Out of those windows I could see the stars and nothing else. The place had a cold sterile atmosphere like some form of laboratory. I was running no, _we_ were running I wasn't alone. In front of me was a black hedgehog with red stripes "Shadow" said recognizing him "I'm scared". We were being chased. Behind us men with guns ran shouting at us to stop but, we ran. We burst through some doors into a wide room with escape pods the men following behind. I pushed Shadow into one of the pods and closed the door and as he protested I walked over to the control panel so I could drop the pod to let him escape. "Hold it little girl!" one of the men yelled but I didn't listen "Shadow" I said preparing to push the final button "the people on earth. I want you to help them. To give them a chance to be happy just like I always wanted" he screamed my name as I pushed the button but it was drowned out by one of the men firing his gun and everything went black.

"your Highness" I heard Toadsworth call his voice nervous. My gloved hands gripped the mahogany table in front of me frozen with fear. I blinked my once blank eyes finally seeing the elegant pink walls of my bedroom once again. I silently cursed why couldn't I keep my visions under better control. They'd been happening for as long as I could remember. In them I was always a girl named Maria living out her life they took hold of me and it was like I was there like they were memories. No one could know of these visions they would doubt my sanity and as a ruler that would be my downfall. My name is Peach Toadstool princess of the mushroom kingdom.

**Authors note: here is the prolouge to a story I'm working on I hope you enjoy please read and review**


	2. My real name

**Authors note: I don't own any of the chatacters or objects in this story just the story itself all rights go to their respective owners. Please read and review**

Peach and Daisy sat on the bed in Peach's room getting ready for the Mario's birthday dinner . This year it was just going to be the gang plus the sonic team. Well, at least the ones they played sports with. Since over the years Sonic and Mario gone and become friends Peach thought it was only natural s the rightful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom to invite them. _If you really are the rightful ruler _a traitorous voice whispered in my head. I silently shushed the small part of me that thought the girl I was in my visions was the girl I really was. Daisy looked over at me excitedly "this is going to be so much fun!" My spunky friend exclaimed rolling my eyes at her obvious excitement we rushed to finish getting ready_._

A few hours later I walked down the steps to the dinning room a bright smile on my face. I was excited for the party. As soon as I arrived and sat down the food was brought in by the toad servants. I was seated at the head of the table with Mario right next to me. He always insisted as such but I really just wanted to the others namely the Sonic gang. I don't know why but they had always interested me I felt strangely at home with them like I belonged there. I looked around the table at everyone making conversation my eyes fell on a black hedgehog. Shadow she had met him before though only briefly. He was the most intriguing of all she felt drawn to him like she had known him all her life and with one glance she could tell he felt the same. He was the hedgehog in her visions the one sh-_Maria_ held so dear. Peach wanted to learn about him wanted to know if she really was crazy or it had all been real.

Peach never should have thought of her visions because right there in the middle of a conversation with Mario she slipped into the past. _She was back in a lab strapped to a table with scientists standing over her. "I thought I died" she croaked the scientists look at her "you did" replied one of the scientists "but we managed to bring you back in a new body. A body that can change between hedgehog and human freely a body with powers. A body without your disease. We're giving you a chance to be happy we're sending you to the world you sent Shadow to. We're going to wipe your memory You'll have a new name Peach Toadstool daughter of the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. _Peach awoke from her visions well she guessed she couldn't call them that any more if she wasn't going insane they were memories. She wasn't born a Princess she was placed into it. It took her a second to realize the room was silent. The happy conversations around her frozen in time starring at the silent tears streaming down their Princesses face like small drops of liquid crystal. Peach no _Maria_ did the only thing she could think of.

She ran


	3. Attempted Kidnappings

She ran out of her castle for the first time ignoring the Toads that called the name that wasn't even really hers. Tears were streaking down her face like miniature waterfalls. She had never cried this hard. Not when she was kidnapped, not when her parents scolded her as a child and not even when they left leaving the kingdom to her even though she was barely twelve at the strange thing was she wasn't sad. She didn't have to hide anymore. When she was young Peach had a rebellious spirit she wore jeans and played the guitar spending hours on end in the woods as well. For some reason she felt as if she had been missing out on nature as she had always wanted to experience it but, she never could. _I guess that comes with living on a space station your whole life_ a voice in Peach's head whispered. She groaned she was already treating those crazy visions as memories of her true past.

What the young girl wasn't aware of was that she was being watched. A large reptilian figure watched her from the shadows. "What is he princess doing by herself at this hour" he wondered "bah! Who care I'll just kidnap her right now." Dashing out of the blackness quite clumsily he snatched the surprised girl and held he close too his scaly face. Usually the princess realized struggle was futile and jus went along with Bowsers antics but this time she wasn't have any of it. She punched and kicked at his oversized hand screaming at him to let her down. Ignoring her worthless pleas he was about to turn around and head back to his castle when she yelled something different something with an extreme power behind it "CHAOS BLAST."

For the first time ever Peach's struggles were effective a strong blast that seemed to originate from her sent Bowser flying and he dropped her. Collapsing to the ground the tears still relentlessly streaming down her face the young girls mind raced trying to decipher what had just happened. emThat was chaos energy/em a voice in her head whispered. A hand was placed on her shoulder causing Peach to look up. It was Shadow. He reached out his other arm to help her up and she took it. Hugging his familiar body she spoke "Sh-Shadow i-it's me Maria," feeling his arms tighten around her he whispered "I know.

**Authors note: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating lately and this is kinda a short chapter I've been kinda busy. Quick question who wants the friendship genre to turn into romance I think this would make a break ShadowxMaria/Peach story. Please read and review and oh yeah I own no characters**


	4. Recounting and a plan

"How" Peach/Maria asked in surprise pulling away from the hedgehog. "I always had my suspicions," Shadow replied "I mean you look just like her, you act like you've lived way longer than you should and I always sensed some form of chaos energy inside you. This just proves it." Peach/Maria took a step back looking down at her hands "I always had these visions where I was somebody named Maria. I always thought I was hallucinating and going crazy but, I just had one that made me feel like maybe they were the memories of my past life coming back" Shadow took her hands again "you're not crazy" "how can you know that" "I just know. Tell me about the memories I was in and I'm sure I'll remember them to."

Maria took a deep breath "the first vision I had with you in it came a few years ago. I was sitting in the gardens admiring the lilacs when suddenly I was in a lab. My grandfather was explaining something to me. He spoke of an ultimate life form which would be able to do amazing things and could be my friend. He led me to this giant test tube and I saw you for the first time just floating there. That's about when it ended and I was back in the gardens." So, they continued on like that for a while Peach/Maria recounting her visions/memories and Shadow confirming that he remembered them as well.

Eventually as the night passed on the pair reached Maria's most recent vision "I remember everything going black after the last vision and in this one I wake up in a lab and ask if I died. The scientist said yes but, they brought me back to life in a new body a body without my disease a body that could switch between human and hedgehog at will. Then they told me I was going to be sent to earth and placed into the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom." Shadow stood up from the rock he was seated on the nighttime sounds of the forest interrupted by his outburst "you can be a hedgehog too! You should try it!" "I have no idea how but I guess I could try..." Maria closed her eyes okay how the heck am I going to do this she thought to herself. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her she imagined a green glow inside her covering her body and changing it. Shadow watched with wide eyes as a green glow over took Maria/Peach's body._Chaos energy _he thought _I knew she had some this must be what it's for_. The glow became so bright that he couldn't see Maria's slight figure.

After what felt like hours but was really only minuets the glow faded leaving Maria standing there she had no idea what she looked like or if it had worked at all. Shadow pointed at a nearby pond. Gasping at her new reflection Maria jumped up giddy with excitement. Her blond hair had now turned into blond quills much like Amy's only longer and her face and body had the proportions of most anthropomorphic hedgehogs. Her dress had lost it's princessy feel becoming more of a light blue casual thing. Her shoes we're much like Shadow's own only blue and she now had blond fur all over her body. She could barely recognize herself.

She smiled at Shadow. Oh how she was glad to have found out about her past life and who she was truly meant to be. Suddenly, her cheery smile turned into a frown. Sitting down next to Shadow on the rock she sighed. "It's getting late," Maria said her head drooping "soon I'm going to have to change back and go to they castle. It'll be like this never happened." Shadow sighed as well "I wish you could stay forever too but, you have responsibilities to your kingdom" Maria frowned bitterly at this "I actually don't. My advisors run the whole kingdom for me. I have no say in anything I'm just a figurehead. Smile and wave Peach they'd say all you have to do is smile and wave." Shadow only blinked at this and the pair sat there for a while until an idea hit him "Maria...," Shadow said "what" she answered "I was thinking if the kingdom really won't fall apart without you. I mean no one would recognize you..." "spit it out" "I was thinking we could fake you death and I could introduce you to my friends as Maria brought back to life." Maria looked up at Shadow "you," she said "are a freaky genius."

The two discussed plans on how to make Peach's "death" look believable until they finally came up with a plan. After teleporting to Peach's room to get some supplies Maria hid in the trees while Shadow went off to get Mario and the others.

The others were either eating dinner or looking for Peach in shifts they'd never think she'd leave the grounds. Shadow burst through the doors causing everyone to stare at him "I found something," was all he said. Shadow had to suppress a smirk as he led the others to the set up Mario particularly eager. Maria had told him she had no feelings for that guy. When they finally arrived Shadow stepped aside to reveal the scene on a cliff facing the sea. h and Maria had decided that a suicide would be the most likely death as Bowser never actually physically harmed her and she did run out of the party crying. He had gotten some of Maria's extra shoes and a dress from her room and they laid out the shoes like she just took them off and a piece of her dress was placed in a thorn bush. A note was laid on a rock. Mario rushed over and picked up the note his moustached face going pale Shadow knew what the note said he had watched Maria write it. Mario stated to read the note out loud "Dear everyone, I know this must come as a shock to you as I've hid it so well but, I've considered suicide before it's just now that I finally gave up on life. I's no you it's me I hope you can forgive me. Signed, Princess Peach." Tears were falling down Mario's face faster than Sonic could run because as far as he knew his precious princess was dead, which in a way she was but Maria, his Maria was alive.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading my story please read and review I own nothing**


End file.
